


Accidentally in Love

by Mingyou17



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pining, fluff for the cult, yes the title is from the shrek soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyou17/pseuds/Mingyou17
Summary: Minhyun knew he shouldn't be pressing a kiss to Seungwu's forehead. Yet he did it anyway.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The other members are only mentioned briefly so you don't really need to understand it but this is roughly based on the UK's University system structure so for plot's sake the youngest members will be aged up to first years (18-19 years old), the middle members will be second years (19-20) and Onghwang will be stressed third/final years (20-21). Sungwoon and Jisung will be postgrad students so probably aged down a bit.

Minhyun knew as soon as he placed a light kiss to Seungwu's forehead that he shouldn't be doing it. Not with Seungwu.

It wasn't that Minhyun was against being touchy with his friends, in fact it was quite the opposite. When he was taken in by third years Jisung and Sungwoon in his first year, he had been shy and awkward, closed off to the possibility to friendship and showing his true self. They’d continuously assured him that it’d be okay, and he had progressively warmed up to the pair and had befriended their other "adopted son" Seungwu, an impossibly handsome Drama student who Minhyun had felt himself drawn to before he could figure out what that could mean. It wasn't until his second and third year, when he himself had 'adopted' some younger students that he began to express himself. Jinyoung, who claimed to be Minhyun's favourite son, initially whined and complained about Minhyun's excessive skinship but soon began to lean into his crushing hugs and kisses to the cheek. Woojin likewise accepted the way Minhyun would place an arm around his shoulders and baby him relentlessly. The others too, although perhaps less willingly, adapted to Minhyun's tactile tendencies and took it in their stride. This meant that whenever Seungwu placed a little more distance between himself and the others and cringed at Minhyun's actions towards the younger members of their group, it was all the more obvious to Minhyun that he could not overstep his boundaries if he wanted to keep Seungwu by his side. Likewise, it became even more obvious as the year progressed why Seungwu's rejection in particular hurt Minhyun as much as it did. 

Yet, when Seungwu rang Minhyun at three in the morning, explaining in an unusually soft yet strained voice that he was standing outside of Minhyun's apartment building, Minhyun softened. Opening the door to find Seungwu with red-ringed eyes and looking utterly defeated, Minhyun couldn't fight his instinct to pull Seungwu into a hug which he surprisingly accepted willingly, pushing his face into the crook of Minhyun's neck, crying softly. Seungwu doesn't need to explain, Minhyun already knows how much Seungwu was struggling with the stress of his upcoming dissertation deadline, and with how little he'd been sleeping and eating it was only a matter of time before his brave façade crumbled and he'd end up at Minhyun door, demanding comfort. He follows Minhyun wordlessly as guides him with an arm around his waist into his apartment, before collapsing on Minhyun’s couch next to him. They say nothing; they don't have to for Minhyun to know that all he needs to do is be there. 

Seungwu falls asleep quickly, a relief to Minhyun who studies his eye-bags with concern. Minhyun thinks that he'll have to cook something when Seungwu gets up, something nutritious, which Minhyun can't even say that he would have been cooking for himself anyway based off his recent stress-induced junk food diet. But Seungwu's cheekbones are too prominent and his shirts don't fill out like they did at the start of the year. Minhyun likes to think that he’d be this concerned about his other friends if they were stressed or tired, and yet he can’t compare what he feels for Seungwu right now to anything he’d felt for the others. Minhyun is notoriously a clean guy and yet when he notices how greasy Seungwu’s hair is and reminds himself to tell Seungwu to shower later, he willingly ignores that fact as he tilts his neck to place a soft kiss onto the cheek of a sleeping Seungwu, who is leaning against his shoulder. 

It wasn't the first time he'd done it either, because Minhyun is selfish and had been unable to restrain from indulging himself on occasion. He remembers in second year when Seungwu was complaining endlessly about the almost indiscernible scratch he'd sustained whilst he set up one of the stages for a performance. Minhyun had tired of it and jokingly kissed his cheek, just below the scratch, promising to kiss it better. Seungwu reacted immediately, slapping Minhyun's arm slightly to push him back, flushed to the cheeks in embarrassment. And so, Minhyun learnt to become less obvious. Like how after Seungwu's first performance as the male lead Minhyun give him a congratulatory hug, the height difference making it easy for the quick kiss he placed on Seungwu's hair to be accidental. When he pulled back, he focused on seeming self-assured, like it hadn't happened. Minhyun hadn’t been able to decipher the look Seungwu gave him. And like when Seungwu dragged Minhyun back to his dorm after a night out, beyond drunk, insisting that he stay over. As always, Minhyun caves to his whining, kissing his cheek when he knew Seungwu was passed out. Minhyun couldn’t sleep that night, feeling like he’d violated Seungwu’s trust and trying to convince himself that it was okay, but he needed to learn to restrain himself around Seungwu.

"Why do you never treat me like the others?"

Minhyun froze, coming out of his Ong Seungwu-induced daze to find the man himself studying him looking tired, both physically and mentally. Minhyun hated the fact that this wasn’t the first time that he’d had to speedily attempt to produce any coherent thought that wasn't centred around kissing Ong Seungwu.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seungwu. I didn't mean to wake you." Minhyun said, eyes still wide and confused as to what Seungwu could possibly mean. He tried to pretend that his stunned reaction was out of the guilt of waking Seungwu, not because all he wanted to do was kiss Seungwu. But Seungwu was the actor, not Minhyun.

"You don't touch me. You only kiss me when you think I won't notice. Why, Minhyun, what have I done to you?" The way Seungwu averted his eyes and spoke so softly, barely above a whisper, reminded Minhyun of the only other time he'd seen Seungwu act so insecure; the night before his leading role gig and of course Minhyun was there to comfort him there too. But this time, Minhyun couldn't usher away Seungwu's self-loathing with compliments and reassurances. Minhyun was only confident in Seungwu, but when it came to their relationship? Minhyun wasn't so sure. He didn’t know where the boundaries lay anymore and was afraid that he’d already crossed them, afraid Seungwu knew what he'd done, endangering the friendship he treasured above all.

"You've done everything, Seungwu." Minhyun whispered. He'd never allowed himself to be so honest about his feelings to Seungwu; he'd affected him wholly. Every aspect of Minhyun's being responded to Seungwu and he couldn't escape that and seemingly Seungwu wouldn't let him anymore. Minhyun tried to prepare himself for the end but wondered if that was even possible. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seungwu looked scared but that was all Minhyun could tell. 

Minhyun was aware of his options: confess or smother the truth. Minhyun wasn’t an actor but the role of best friend wasn’t something he was willing to lose. And so, he painted on a fake smile, one he knew could never convince Seungwu but had to try anyway.

"Nothing, Seungwu. I just know you don't like it when I'm touchy." Of course, that wasn’t the biggest lie Minhyun had told Seungwu, in fact it was half true. Seungwu’s aversion to his skinship was one of Minhyun’s biggest insecurities and so pretending that he was casual and indifferent about it was painful to him. 

"That’s not true and you know it." Seungwu was direct when he spoke, a complete contrast to his previous caution and fragility. There was something desperate about the way Seungwu looked at him which Minhyun couldn’t understand, he couldn’t understand Seungwu at all in that moment.

"I don't, Seungwu, that's just it." Minhyun couldn’t, wouldn’t, comprehend what Seungwu was trying to say. It wasn’t true that Seungwu hated Minhyun touching him? No other explanation made sense, nothing else could justify why he shied away and flushed with embarrassment when Minhyun reached out to him. Of course, there was perhaps one other explanation but Minhyun had never ever allowed himself to consider it a possibility.

"You know I love you and I can't handle it if you keep acting like this." Seungwu had said it with a reasonable amount of confidence but his expression faltered when he noted Minhyun’s expression. Minhyun declared his love for his friends generally rather regularly, but Seungwu rarely did and Minhyun had accepted that, although hearing those words from Seungwu in any context would have sated Minhyun even slightly. But this wasn’t intended for friends, the edge to Seungwu’s words made that clear and Minhyun’s brain had trouble computing that. He had no idea how to reply. 

"You... You knew, didn't you? I thought you knew so you were distancing yourself from me." Seungwu said, grasping the sleeve of Minhyun’s hoodie, clasping his arm as if he feared Minhyun would leave. Minhyun couldn’t move, could barely think, all he could do was stare at Seungwu and think about how dense they both were, how scared they both were of losing each other.

"N-No... I thought you were distancing yourself from me and because I liked you... I love you." Seungwu’s misery finally evaporated and his expression morphed into one of pure joy, love and affection. One that Minhyun would have noticed from the moment they’d met if he’d allowed himself to think that it could be reality. 

"Kiss me then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this poor rendition of Onghwang!  
> I intended to make some fluffy soft Onghwang for the cult but this happened instead. It may be angsty but nothing like the death and distruction in the Onghwang tag lately.  
> Apologies for any mistakes, this is my first AO3 fic and first kpop fic, as well as my first fic in a really long time, I'm also procrastinating University work.  
> If the cult enjoy it I might write more, who knows.


End file.
